Here With Out You
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: If the well closes could kagome and Inuyasha go on living?


Here Without You

Dis: Of course not

"Inu-Yasha I'm so sorry." Kagome sobbed into his shirt. "It's not your fault" he told her soothingly. He wanted nothing nore than to hate her. Just like when they first met. Kagome pulled away from him. She reached behind her neck and took of her locket.

She fstened it around Inu-Yasha's neck. On the front it said Love. Inside were pictures of them. He shook off his red jacket and put it around her shoulders. "I love you" she whispered and jumped into the well. A blinding flash sournded it sealing the well….for good.

A single tear traveled down the hanyou's face. He took refuge in a tree. He knew she needed to go home to purify the Shikon but thinking of the fact that she wasn't coming back devastated him.

A week wnet by. Kagome still layed outside the well wearing Inu-Yasha's jacket just like when she first came back. She no longer had tears to cry. She lay there staring blankly at the cursed well. She refused to eat.

X

Inu-Yasha sat in the tree. He could still hear her laugh. He pictured her face perfectly. Over and over he told himself he hated her. He gave the well a saddened look and fell asleep for the first time since she left. _"Inu-Yasha"_ he heard her whisper. "Kagome!" he moaned in his sleep. "Don't go"

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that i saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And i don't think i can look at this the same  
But all these miles that seperate  
Disappear now when i'm dreaming of your face  
**

Kagome lay awake. She had just woken up. "Inu-Yasha" she whispered as she played with the long sleeves of the jacket. All she could think of was him. All memories. When she first saw him pinned to the tree. When he defeated Mistress Centipede. Meeting Shippo and Miroku and Sango.

The Shikon no Tama lay abondoned and unpurified bear the well. She didn't care about it. She turned and layed on her nack. "I love you" she whispered.

**  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And i dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
**

"Inu-Yasha" Miroku said from below. "Sango and I are ready to leave are you coming?" he asked. Inu-Yasha ignored him. "Goodbye then" the monk said glumly turning away. "Miroku" Inu-Yasha said quietly. "Hm?" asked the monk hopefully. "Don't let her slip away." He said indicating Sango.

He knew what it felt like to loose the one you love. It was hell. Maybe it would get better. That's what she would tell him yet they would both know it was a lie.

**  
The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life was overrated  
But i hope that it gets better as we go  
**

Inu-Yasha sat in Kaede's hut. She made him come down from the tree. Very forcefully too. "Ye must not dwell in the past" the old miko told him. Inu-Yasha stared with heartless eyes. He still loved her. Nothing would change that. Nothing. "What about Kikyo?" Kaede asked. "She can go to hell. Where she belongs." He said instantly. ****

Everything i know,and anywhere i go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done   
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  


"Inu-Yasha" she began. "Shut up Kaede" he hissed standing up. "Kikyo isn't who I'm always thinking of. She isn't the one who haunts my dreams. She isn't the one I love." With that he stormed out of the hut and back to the tree.

**  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And i dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
**

Kagome looked at the jewel. She sat up part way. "I don't even know how to purify you." She muttered. A tear trickeled down her face. A tear for Inu-Yasha. The tear splashed onto the jewel. A rippling light spread across the well house. The jewel shone brght pink and faded.

Kagome stared oddly. She wondered to herself if the jewel could really grant wishes. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "I wish the well would reopen" she sniffed sadly. She laid her head down and fell asleep again.

As she awoke she saw red in front of her. Her eyes traveled up. She jumped backwards. "I-Inu-Yasha?" she asked. Was this some messed up dream?! "Hello Kagome." He whispered. He stood up and held his hand for her to take.

Kagome turned away and covered her eyes. "No!" she excaimed as she began crying. "You're just like the others. You're not real. You'll just disappear again." She cried.

The moon light beamed through the door. He leaned down swiftly and kissed her. "I'm real"

**And tonight girl its only you and me**


End file.
